


Play Time

by skele_smol



Series: Fifty Shades of Violentine [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Prompt Toy, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Clementine (Walking Dead), Vibrators, Violentine, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: “Hey,” Clementine leans over the back of her seat and pushes a little cluster of flyaway blonde strands behind Violet’s ear before she traces the sharp angle of her jaw in a comforting gesture. “You sure you’re up for this? We can always do it another day.”“Nu-uh!” Louis shifts in the driver’s seat to also peer over at the blonde in the back seat. “You give Violet an out and you better believe she’ll run.” He winks at his sullen friend, hoping his good humor would ease the way her jaw clenched or how her eyes refused to make and hold contact with either himself of Clementine. “You two have been together waaaay too long to have never gone toy shopping as a couple. Today, that changes.”





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind on these. I blame the fact that I have to write plot. I need to do more porn without plot lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is kinky enough for you. Writing sexy times and smut daily is actually really freaking difficult. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going lol
> 
> Violentine Kinktober prompt day 3. Toy

**Play Time.**

  
“Hey,” Clementine leans over the back of her seat and pushes a little cluster of flyaway blonde strands behind Violet’s ear before she traces the sharp angle of her jaw in a comforting gesture. “You sure you’re up for this? We can always do it another day.”

“Nu-uh!” Louis shifts in the driver’s seat to also peer over at the blonde in the back seat. “You give Violet an out and you better believe she’ll run.” He winks at his sullen friend, hoping his good humor would ease the way her jaw clenched or how her eyes refused to make and hold contact with either himself of Clementine. “You two have been together waaaay too long to have never gone toy shopping as a couple. Today, that changes.”

Violet cringes as the words roll from her best friends lips, groans at the way he waggles his brows at her. Cheeks heating as she drags her hood up and over her head, tugging it low over her eyes and just wishing that she could be anywhere but here at this exact moment.

She hates the mall. Hates the sensory overload. Hates the moving through the milling crowds and the having to walk closer to other people than she is comfortable with. Hates the jostling and bumping, the aching feet and the overly friendly sales assistants. Hates it even when she wasn't about to head to an "adult” store for the first time, either with or without a partner. If it were up to her they’d be at home right now, browsing stores online, laughing and sharing kisses before buying way too much, like any other time she and Clementine shopped together.

But no, not this time. This time Clementine had insisted that they should at least go into a brick and mortar store for their first purchase, look at the items available, check the sizing's in person, maybe even get a little advice, before they tried online shopping.

And it did make sense. Easier to figure the technical shit out with the product in hand and before purchase, just so they wouldn’t be stuck with something that was too big or too small, or just flat out terrifying, and would simply be shoved into a box and hidden away at the back of her closet, never to be seen again.

The caramel hand that landed on her knee startles her. The thumb rubbing gentle, comforting circles through the well worn denim that covered it, soothing. And the voice that follows, uncertain. “Vi, please look at me?”

The awkward blonde slowly, reluctantly, tilts her head just far enough that she could peer up at Clementine without taking her hood down and her heart does this strange little flutter at the sincerity that glimmers in her eyes.

“If you really don’t want to do this, today or, y’know, ever... you don't have to.” There’s a warmth seeping from Clementine’s fingers and into Violet’s skin as the gentle touch continues. “We can order from that place you liked online. It’s not like getting a toy today is gonna make or break this weekend. And it’s not like Lee won’t have another training seminar the future.”

Violet’s eyes dart between Clementine’s soft, tawny gold gaze and then over to Louis’s supportive warm chocolate one. Dragging a long, deep breath down into her lungs Violet sighs. “It's fine. We’re here now and Louis did drive us. It would be a dick move if I chicken out and make him waste not only his time, but his gas too.”

“Don’t you worry about that, Vi.” Louis offers her a warm smile. “You know I love you. You’re my favorite hard ass, socially awkward lesbian ever.”

Violet offers the upbeat youth a tiny, appreciative smile. Despite his teasing nature, Louis is a puppy dog. Supportive, sweet and loyal, and she loves him for it.

“Besides, you never seem too worried about wasting my time or gas when you call me up in the middle of the night to drive you when your nugget binges hit.” He turns to Clementine and grins. “Seriously, 2.30am and I get this call asking me to swing by, grab her, just so she can pick up like twenty bucks of nuggets... I mean, who the hell does that?”

“That was like, one time!” She protests. Arms folding over her chest and cheeks flaming. “I was feeling shitty and you said to call if I needed anything.”

He quirks a brow at her. “And you needed nuggets? At 2.30 in the morning?”

Green eyes burn brightly from the shadows beneath her hood. “Damn right!”

Louis simply shakes his head and sighs an overly exaggerated sigh as he twists back around in his seat. “The things I do for our friendship.”

Lips recapturing their tiny smile, Violet presses her boot to the back of Louis’s seat and shoves. “You do it because you love me.” Her chest feels lighter and she can breathe a little more easily. “You said it yourself.”

She sees his eyes dart to the rear view mirror, sees his teeth flash in a broad grin before he turns away again. “Yeah, yeah. Now get your gay ass out of my car and go frolic in a store full of dildos and vibrators.”

Violet un-clicks the seat-belt, slides out of the car and onto her feet, leaning back inside to snatch up her knapsack. Flashing a smirk and extending her middle finger at her friend before she withdraws and slams the door.

As Louis pulls away, slowly circling his jeep around the parking lot, Clementine steps up next to her girlfriend. Leans to press a supportive little kiss to the corner of her mouth and twines her fingers between Violet’s own slender ones. “Ready?”

With a nod, they set off. Walking briskly across the rows of parked cars and the little road between the lot and the mall building. Startled by a sudden horn blare as Louis slowly passes them, his window down as he yells to them. “And don’t forget to grab lube!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

The store is actually pretty nice. Warm and inviting, and extremely relaxed. Even the woman working the register was kinda chilled as she checked ID’s and beckoned the couple past the more tame adult items. Past the lacy, frilly lingerie and fluffy handcuffs, kinky dice and novelty plastic penis items in an array of neon colours, things that were more suited a hen night. Pausing only to duck her head inside a tiny little office. “Ey, James.” She slapped her hand against the door-frame, startling the shaggy haired male from his phone and grinning wickedly when his doleful eyes narrowed at her. “I need you to mind the front for a bit, I got customers for the back.”

Heaving a sigh and himself to his feet, James nodded as he shoved his phone into his pocket and slid to take up his coworkers spot at the front counter while the woman held a heavy door open and ushered her customers inside.

“Sorry about all the hoops and red tape.” She said, pushing the door closed. “But the landlord is all up in my ass about protocols and legal bullshit and keeping my more _ “corrupting merchandise” _ out of sight to patrons passing by.” She curled her fingers in quotations and rolled her eyes. “Anyway. Welcome ladies, I’m Ava. How can I help you?”

Violet swallowed and cleared her throat, and just as she was about to speak Clementine’s incredulous voice slices between them and drew both their attention over to where she was standing in front of an impressively long and thick toy, easily the same size as her forearm and fist.

“Holy crap!” Her eyes are blown wider than Violet has ever seen as she grins first at Ava. “You seriously sell these? People can take that?” And then turns to Violet. “You think you could take that, Vi?”

“Oookay!” The blonde grabs the brunette’s hand and drags her away from the monstrosity. “Let’s just move you away from that thing, before you get any ideas.”

Ava raises an amused eyebrow at the brunette as she cast a final glance over her shoulder and the offered an understanding smile to the blonde whose cheeks were burning. “First toy?”

Both girls shook their heads.

“First couple’s toy?”

Slow nodding.

Ava’s face softened at the admissions. “Do you have any idea what you’re interested in trying, or would you like a few recommendations?”

Violet’s eyes lit up at that, the tension visibly leaving her posture. While Clementine smiled in delight. “Oh my god, yes please. That would be amazing.”

“Excellent. First things first,” Ava points over to the huge toy that had awed Clementine as soon as she had seen it. “Not recommended.”

“Thank god!” Violet murmured softly as Clementine’s cheeks heated.

“I was kidding, Vi.” She mumbled quietly but without the heat of temper.

Sliding her fingers back between Clementine’s, Violet squeezed them reassuringly and pecked her cheek.

“Now this one,” Ava declared as she moved past the couple and selected a simple looking bundle of straps and selected two different sized attachments. “Is a very good, all inclusive, beginners set, and one of my personal favorites.”

As Ava began to explain how to situate the attachment toys, and how to properly fit the straps to the girls. Happily answering all of their questions, even the ones that felt silly to even themselves, and offering little tips and tricks of her own. Making sure to point out the little concealed pocket in the gusset strap that would hold the tiny, vibrating bullet, firmly against the wearer, Violet found herself relaxing.

Relaxing and begrudgingly admitting that Clementine was right. Coming to an actual store for this was a really, really good idea. And, as Ava rang up their purchase, threw in a handful of complimentary lube samples -Louis would get a kick out of that- the blonde actually found herself eyeing a few other items on the shelves...

… yeah, they would be coming back in the future.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Violet felt her ears burn at her own breathy little gasps, could feel the soft bloom of panic behind her ribs, sliding down to pool in her belly before seeping further into her groin and limbs. A feeling that she knew would either grow or fade, depending on what came next. 

She felt completely unprepared for this.

But then, when Clementine kissed her, soft and slow and tender, the panic that seized her chest lessened. When their bodies press together, move against each other, and she can feel each rapid heartbeat thrumming through her heated skin and echoing her own, Violet knows it was coming, and she finds herself wanting it. Clementine offers the blonde beneath her a final shy look before she pulls her face closer, lips meeting in one long final touch before she retreats fully, the mattress beneath them dipping as she left the bed and begins fitting and tightening the belts and straps around herself, her back presented to the blonde

Violet dug her elbows into the mattress and lifted herself high enough to peer down the length of her body, her eyes traveling over her delicate curves and smooth, pale skin. Mapping out the pinking marks of teeth that had pinched too enthusiastically and kisses that had lingered a little too long, until they settled on watching Clementine as she tightens the final strap that looped around her thigh, turns and pads back toward the bed and the vulnerable blonde draped atop of it. Her golden eyes burn in the low light with the hungry gleam of a prowling leopard.

Violet feels her heart still as her lover eases back onto the mattress. Feels her breathing catch when her ankles are seized, gasps when she is hauled toward the brunette and she can feel the first touch of the silicone, that bobs between bronzed thighs, press up against her own slick heat. And when Clementine hooks her elbows beneath Violet’s knees, lifting and bending her almost in half as Clementine leans over her and claims her lips once more, her fingers dig into soft, pliable skin as her voice keens into her throat at the thick pressure that parts her without quite breaching.

Clementine pulls back, just enough that their noses still brush and so Violet can taste the words against her lips. “You ready for this?” She lowers one of Violet’s legs and shifts her hand to grasp the silicone cock by its base. Sliding the tapered head between the parted lips, from clit to slit, she smears the warmth and wet and just barely catches the fluttering little hole on each pass. Smirking against Violet’s stuttering gasps and delightful little jolts as she breathes. “I’m not going to fuck you until you tell me I can.”

A long, low moan rumbles from Violet’s throat. It’s needy and desperate, but it’s just noise. Clementine shifts her palm from the base, sliding up until she can feel the edge of the flared tip, leaving barely an inch of silicone exposed. She shuffles closer, eyes darting down to ensure she was properly lined, and presses forward, her fist acting as a crude barrier and only allowing the very tip to dip inside the quivering blonde.

Violet’s moan swells into a frustrated wail, before dropping back to short, sharp pants of voice, mimicking the gentle rhythm of Clementine’s hips.

“I need you to use your words, Vi.” Clementine winces against the bite of Violet’s nails in her hips, but she maintains the teasing ministrations. “I need you you tell me I can. Tell me that you’re ready.”

Violet lowers her chin and scowls darkly. Her green eyes stark and fever bright against the rosy blush that burns from high in the cheeks and right down to her chest.

“Tell me.” The heat against Clementine’s fist is scorching, and the sound of the wetness loud to her ears. “Vi! Tell me I can.” 

“Oh my god... _ Please! _”

“Please what?”

Violet tries to bear down, tries to force a little more sensation before she concedes defeat and whispers. “Please, Clem. Just fuck me.”

On the next roll of her hips, Clementine sinks half the length into her girlfriend’s body. Pausing for a moment or two as she recollects the leg that she had previously lowered and lifts it high. On the second roll, Clementine manages to ease almost the rest of it inside, grinding slowly and listening carefully to the pitch of Violet’s cry. And on the third, she drags Violet’s hips toward her and snaps her own so that now she can feel Violet’s ass flush against her.

Holding Violet steady, Clementine adjusts herself, leaning backwards and sitting low on her knees. Her eyes flicker down as she watches her thrusts as she moves. Watches the slow and smooth push and pull, her tongue peeking from between her teeth as her eyes admire the sight of Violet stretched around the girth of the toy. Rumbles throatily at the sight of reddened wet flesh further wetting the silicone as it slides more easily with every even stroke. 

A small gasp escapes from Violet’s throat as her head lolls back into the sheets. Her spine arching high when the long strokes morph into quick little thrusts. Her fingers finding the sheets as they curl into tight little fists. She tries to roll her hips, tries to meet Clementine’s movements, but every time she feels she has found the rhythm her lover switches up the tempo, and all the blonde can do is cling and cry out and ride out the movements, and try to remember how to breathe.

Clementine’s eyes flickered up again. Watching from under her thick, dark lashes as the girl she has loved since high school throws her head back again. Her heart dancing within her chest as she relishes the sight of her squirming beneath her. She’s careful to measure her movements, holding herself back from pressing flat against her, despite how desperately she wants to, so she could cling to her like a lifeline. 

She lifted her chin just enough that her gaze met and held the others eyes. Storm clouds of silver, swirling through green, clashing with Clementine’s golden amber as Violet smoothed one hand over the dip of her flat belly and wrapped her fingers around one of Clementine’s wrists where her hands are planted against the mattress and tightened.

“Cle… hem-” She sounds so far away, her voice little more than a gentle breeze lost amid the howls of sex and her own panting breaths.

“Hmmm?” Clementine leans closer, lowering Violet’s knees just enough so that she could press her forehead to the blonde’s shoulder and lay a tender kiss to her collar.

“'You're too far away.”

The neediness in her voice and the raw passion that broiled in her eyes had Clementine carefully lowering Violet’s legs fully so she could ease herself onto her elbows; keeping them tucked under hers so she could maintain holding herself up and keep her hips moving smoothy between the blonde’s spread legs. Running her fingers through the strands of pale golden silk until she laces them beneath Violet’s neck and, even though she can feel Violet’s knees rise and grip at her hips urgently, she maintains her shallow movements. Her thighs and lower spine muscles locking when she feels Violet’s heels digging down in demand.

Violet’s eyes snap to Clementine’s as her throat growls out her frustration of the brunette’s denial of what she wanted. She allows her eyes to close as she bows her back upwards, desperately seeking the deep touches she craves. When she parts her lashes she is greeted by a pair of eyes, bright with want, watching her and the small curve to the soft, kiss stung lips.

Lips that lower to graze along the edge of her jaw and to her ear. “Tell me what you want, Violet. Tell me what you need me to do.”

She swallows thickly, throat bobbing, as Violet rediscovered her voice beyond her rapid pants and desperate cries. “I-I want… I need…”

Clementine slows her hips and then stills entirely, much to Violet’s distress. The brunette simply smirks at the low whine and sinks herself fully into her trembling lover’s body, using her weight to hold the blonde still until she vocalizes exactly what she wants.

“Oh, fuck, Clem!” The blonde’s slender little body writhes against the sudden fullness spreading her wide. And she howls when Clementine slowly circles her hips, trapping her swollen little knot of nerves between the base of the harnessed toy and her pubic bone. Pushing her closer and closer to the edge. “I want you to just fuck me! Make me come! Make me scream!”

For moment it feels like the world has stopped. Silence and stillness eddy around the joined pair until, suddenly, Clementine’s lips are crushing to Violet’s. Stealing her breath and swallowing her words. 

Violet whimpers loud and high and directly into Clementine’s mouth. So overwhelmed and with every sense thrumming on high, she barely notices the younger girl shift her weight so she can reach one hand between them, her fingers fumbling for a moment before withdrawing. Her own voice hums against Violet’s lips as she suppresses a shiver of her own.

“Alright, Vi.” Clementine purred. She presses her lips against the blondes as she slid her fingers between hers and slowly eases them up along the mattress, manipulating their position until she can pin them just above her head in one hand. Drawing her empty hand back down to Violet’s hip she gives the soft flesh a firm squeeze. Eliciting a gasp from her rapidly unraveling lover, before shifting her hand again to push the trembling thigh out and pin it there, spreading her even wider to ease what was coming. “Get ready to scream for me.”

Violet couldn't withhold the slow whine that escaped her lips as she felt the first slow drag buzzing through her, only for her whine to swiftly turn to a high and broken wail. With every deep and wild thrust she can feel her pulse pound behind her eyes and in her throat. Feel her body clench and her breath echoing through her own chest and she felt herself buck and then thrash wildly as Clementine snaps her hips forward and plunges the tethered toy back inside, harder and deeper than before. 

Soft lips and sharp teeth roamed her mouth and jaw. Kissing and nipping without pattern, making her gasp and shudder all the while Clementine's own breath came as sharp pants, puffing over her cheeks and skimming her eyelashes. 

And then Violet’s wails rose to wordless screams.

Her body was rapidly tightening under Clementine’s efforts and touches. Shivering under her peppered kisses. She could hear just how wet she was, feel it escaping and smearing between her thighs. She was toeing the edge now, had been coasting along her peak ever since Clementine had pinned her down. And now, now, she was teetering waiting for that one final push. 

And Clementine found it.

She pushes her hips down as deeply could and rolled. Reminding Violet of the handy little bonus that this harness boasted. The tiny but powerful bullet that Clementine had flicked on when she had slipped her hand between them hums and buzzes rapidly, pushing her over the edge and dragging Clementine over with her. Violet’s voice wavers and cracks under the strain of her screams as her entire body convulses. 

Clementine’s own breathing stutters, the relentless vibrations held firmly against her clitoris combining with the friction of the straps and watching how wonderfully disheveled Violet looks beneath her as she rides out her final waves of climax. The pale hips buck and pull back beneath her. Violet’s spine curving up high, pressing her belly up into Clementine’s own as her insides flutter and quiver around the toy that connected them.

All of these sensations drag her through her own climax. Her sharp gasps and low cries lost amid the tempest of Violet’s cracking voice and pitiful mewls when the sensations become too much for the blonde to bear. And when Violet attempts to wiggle away, tries to escape the powerful pulses, Clementine takes the opportunity to slip her hand back between them and twist the bullet off, before her hands move to catch Violet’s hips and steady her until Clementine manages to ease the thick toy from her clamping inner muscles. 

Once eased free of Violet’s body, Clementine simply sinks down beside the blonde, too tired to even attempt to loosen straps and wiggle free of the harness. Instead she simply admires the minute twitching in Violet’s limbs and listens to the breaths as they gradually settle into a more even and steady pace. She lightly skims her fingers through the light sheen of sweat that coats the alabaster skin and marvels at the puckering of goose flesh that follows the path she traces, until Violet feebly swats her fingers away.

“Too much?”

The blonde nods weakly, her long pale ashes fluttering over her drowsy green eyes. “Way too much.”

“Can I at least hold you?”

The eyes shift minutely, shadowed and exhausted. And, for moment Clementine is uncertain if Violet will curl toward her or away, until the blonde shifts over onto her hip and tucks herself along the brunette’s side. Close enough to share warmth, but far enough away that her overly sensitive skin is spared prolonged, firm contact. For a moment all that can be heard is their breathing. Little soft and content sounds that slowly fall into tandem…

… until Violet’s belly lets out a chortling wheeze.

Cringing, the blonde props herself up on one elbow and leans over the edge of the bed and fumbles through her discarded clothing that lay crumpled on the floor, her brows tugging low until her fingertips brush against the familiar shape of her phone. 

Rolling back, she swipes the screen and pulls up a chat bubble. Thumbs moving rapidly as she frowns lightly at the screen.

Confused, Clementine gently prods her girlfriend’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Texting Louis.”

The brunette blinks hard. Once, twice. Before she sighs. “Ok, I’ll bite. Why are you texting Louis immediately after sex?”

Violet pauses, raises an eyebrow at her lover, before she smiles weakly. “I’m hungry. So I’m asking him to go get nuggets for me.”

Clementine snorts a single snigger as she finally works the straps loose and shimmies free from the harness. “Seriously? You know he’s gonna bitch you out for it.”

A shrug and a quick glance to the clock on the screen. “It’s like, barely after nine, so it’s not like I waking him up or anything for it.” She pauses, thumb poised over the send button. “Did you wanna put in an order too?”

A moment of silence passes as Clementine nibbles on her lower lip thoughtfully. And then she sighs. “A burger sounds really good right now, honestly.”

Violet nods, quickly typed out the brunette’s request, and locked the screen as soon as the message sends before she shuffles closer to share her body heat. Content and happy and with food on the way, both girls slip into a light doze.


End file.
